1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a driving method of a display. More particularly, embodiments relate to a method for digitally driving a display.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, various flat panel displays having reduced weight and volume compared with cathode ray tubes (CRTs) have been developed. Flat panel displays include liquid crystal displays (LCDs), field emission displays (FEDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), and organic light emitting displays.
Organic light emitting displays make use of organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs) that emit light by re-combination of electrons and holes. The organic light emitting display has advantages of high response speed and small power consumption.
A pixel of a conventional organic light emitting display may include an OLED and a pixel circuit, coupled to a data line Dm and a scan line Sn, to control the OLED, i.e., the OLED may generate light of a predetermined luminance corresponding to an electric current from the pixel circuit.
When a scan signal is supplied to the scan line, the pixel circuit may control an amount of an electric current provided to the OLED corresponding to a data signal provided to the data line Dm. To achieve this, the pixel circuit may include a transistor and a storage capacitor. The transistor may be coupled between a first power supply and the OLED. The OLED may be between a second power supply and the pixel circuit. The transistor may control an amount of an electric current flowing from the first power supply ELVDD to the second power supply ELVSS through the OLED according to the voltage stored in the storage capacitor. However, because pixels of the conventional organic light emitting display express gradations using a voltage stored in the storage capacitor, exact expression of desired gradations may be difficult. In practice, using an analog drive, the pixels should express a plurality of gradations using a constant voltage to be stored in the storage capacitor. Thus, in the conventional organic light emitting display, accurate brightness difference between adjacent gradations may not be expressed.
Further, in the conventional organic light emitting display, threshold voltage and electron mobility of the transistor may vary between pixels due to a process deviation. When deviations of the threshold voltage and electron mobility in the transistor occur, each pixel may generate light of different gradations in response to the same gradation voltage. Thus, the conventional organic light emitting display may not display an image of uniform luminance.